Unknown
by xlovatoheart
Summary: When your heart is racing and your mind is throwing around a thousand of ideas, you act on impulse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first series on here. I'm really excited about this story. I think it'll be good. I hope you guys enjoy it. Review it if you please, please give me feed back and tell me if there are things I need to work on or anything. You guys can follow me or whatever on twitter at lilskyscraperDL. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I held my head down as two guys in white button up shirts and brown khaki pants dragged me to my room. They threw me in there and locked my door, having no regard to how I'd feel physically as my body collided with the cold white tiled floor. I looked around my new room, my new home. It was plain, bland even. The walls were white as paper and even the bed sheets were white. The mattress had nothing holding it up, so it was on the floor. There was a single window parallel to the door that gave a solid view of the forest. It wasn't a breathtaking view, but it was better than nothing and right now, I'll take what I can get. I slowly rise from the floor and lay down on my mattress and stare up at the white ceiling. Why was I even here? I don't get it. What did I do to anyone to make them want to put me in here? Oh yeah, that's right. I got caught in something that I didn't even do. How is this even fair? How can someone who doesn't even know me determine whether I am sane or not? My sanity is shown through my personality and none of these doctors here know me personally, so who are they to decide whether I am sane or not? I lay on my mattress staring at the white ceiling for quite some time thinking about all of this, trying to process all of this. I'll never get how the human mind functions. People are so quick to judge whether someone is sane or not, people use that world so loosely now that half the people in these mental institutions shouldn't even be there. I let out a loud groan as I get up from my bed and make my way around my bedroom, absorbing all of it in its dull beauty. I sigh as I take a seat on the floor. I look at the clothes I'm wear and scoff. None of the workers allowed us to where what we wanted; they chose our clothes to make sure we didn't choose clothes that were negative or inappropriate in any way so that we wouldn't be influenced. I honestly thought it was stupid. I groaned once again as I stretched out my legs and let my back hit my cold, white, dull floors. I shivered as my back came in contact with the floor. I wrapped my arms around myself tightly in attempt to warm myself up.

I ended up putting my arms in my shirt, gaining more warmth than wrapping my arms around myself. I was growing extremely bored and to entertain myself I began to roll around my cold, hard floor like an idiot, proving that I really did belong here. I got bored of rolling on my floor in about 15 minutes and decided just to sit back up. I took my arms out of my shirt and rested my hands in my lap, slightly slouching. I heard a slight knock on the door, followed by a "Hello." Spoken too enthusiastically by one of the ladies who worked here I assumed. The worker slowly opened the door, proving my assumptions to be right. She was a tall slender lady, looking no older than 35 but no younger than 25. "Hi, Mrs. Torres, I am Sandy, I'll be your care taker, tending to your every need." Sandy said with a cheerful smile plastered on her face. I nodded my head, letting her know that I acknowledged what she said. Sandy motioned for me to follow her so I did. "I'll be escorting you to breakfast, lunch, and dinner and any other activities you have planned. Okay, sweetie?" I rolled my eyes at how nice she was being. I knew she was only being this nice because it was her job. I nodded my head, not wanting to be rude to her even though I know she couldn't care less about me. She gave me another warm smile, causing me to turn my head and roll my eyes once again. "I'll come and get you for lunch time in 30 minutes. See you then." Sandy said, that fake inviting smile still plastered on her face as she walked out of my room, closing and locking the door behind her. I'll never get why they lock the doors here. Where else do we have to go? There's nowhere interesting in this place where I'd like to go. I don't even want to be in my temporary room, but I'm forced to.

I've been laying on the cold tile floor like before for the past 30 minutes waiting for Sandy to come get me for lunch. Bored is a complete understatement. I am way past bored; I'm pretty much ready to just drop dead. I rise to my feet and walk over to my bed room door, waiting for Sandy to come in with her enthusiastic voice and fake ass smile that I've grown to hate within in the short amount of time I've know this lady.

I hear a knock followed by my door creaking open. Speak of the devil. "Hi Sandy." I said politely as possible. "You know you don't have to knock on my door, not like I'll deny you of entry." I said with a slight chuckle. Sandy nodded her head, letting out a light chuckle as well. "Well, I suppose you're right." I stepped outside my room a bit and looked towards Sandy. "You coming? I don't exactly know where the lunch room is." Sandy's eyes widened as she realized she was still standing there. She must have been deep in thought, I assumed. "Oh, sorry, Mrs. Torres, let's get going."

Sandy linked her arm in mine and walked me over to the lunch room. It was even more bland and blank than my room. It was a small room about a size bigger than my room with grey rectangular tables spread out all over. Each table could fit ten chairs on each side. There was a big walk way in the middle of the room where the food was served. Sandy gave me a little push towards the lunch line. I stumbled a bit before gaining my composure and heading to the line. It was pretty much empty. There were two people in front of me and as I was informed by Sandy on our walk to the lunch room she said we are not allowed to talk to any other patients and I thought that was odd. She also told me that the sanest people in this institute are allowed to have a roommate if there is no room left in the institute. I nodded my head understanding that logic. I hope I get a roommate; it wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk to in this hell hole. I walked further up in the line realizing it was my turn to get my food. I grabbed my tray, white milk, a slice of pizza and an apple. As I looked around I saw nurses in white gowns and a hat with a red plus sing posted all over the lunch room along with big men in brown khaki pants and white button open t-shirts posted around the room as well. I guessed they were security. I spotted the two guys who dragged me into my room. I gave them a death glare without them noticing and walked to Sandy. "Where do I sit?" I asked as I looked around the room once again to see not many open seats. "We can go back to your room and eat, if you'd like?" She suggested and I nodded my head. Even though I hated my room, I liked being in there way more than I liked being in this cafeteria.

Sandy and I headed back to my room. She had to be with me until I finished eating so she could take my tray back to the cafeteria. We actually talked and I regret the mean things I said to her in my head. She's actually a really nice lady. I found out that her husband died two years after them getting married and that she has three kids. Two boys and one girl. The boys are 16 year old twins and her daughter is 14. She said that she really enjoys working with people like myself, even though she doesn't believe I'm insane. I tried to eat slowly so I could spend more time talking to her. It was nice having someone to talk to even if it wasn't someone around my age. I just wanted someone to listen to me, because I'd listen to them. We sat and talked for about an hour in a half before she figured I was more into talking than eating and left me to rest before a afternoon group session with some nurses and patients. I wasn't too thrilled about that when Sandy announced it me, but honestly, I didn't have room to protest. These people here basically have full control of me and I hate it. I hate being here; I hate everyone in here except Sandy. I wouldn't ask for any other care taker but her.

I laid down on my mattress that was in the corner of my room and attempted to go to sleep. I was informed by Sandy that this was a new room and I'd have a bed frame and a head board once I came back from the group session, which did I mention were three whole fucking hours. It's going to be torture sitting in a room full of fake ass nurses and unstable patients for three hours, listening to God knows what.

I managed to get about 35 minutes of sleep before I was back on my floor, rolling on the floor just like earlier, waiting for my care taker, Sandy to come get me for the group session. I was glad they put a wall clock in my room so I was able to keep track of time. I bet you some patients used it to past time instead of keeping track of time.

Just as I rolled in to my mattress Sandy just barged in my room, well at least we're past the knocking before entering phase. I greeted her with a genuine, kind smile before rising to my feet and walking to Sandy. She surprised me by embracing me in a big hug before quickly pulling away and leading me to the place where group sessions were held.

Sandy placed me in a free spot and left me. I was disappointed that I was left alone with a bunch of people who probably don't even care about me. I looked around the room, we formed a circle and I spotted two nurses and the rest were patients. One of the nurses who had an obvious fake smile pasted on her face spoke up. "Hello patients, I know for some of you this is your first day here so I'll explain rules and regulations then the new patients will introduce themselves." I let out a very quiet groan, expressing my dislike to the whole group session thing.

The lady explained the rules and regulations then moved on to introductions. Everyone went except for me. The nurse motioned for me to stand up like everyone else did and introduce myself. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Okay, so my name is Mitchie Torres, I'm 19, I'm not fucking crazy and I have no idea why I'm here." I said rather harshly before sitting down. Both nurses shot me death glares. Look, I was making friends already.

The rest of the group session was spent talking about how to learn to express feeling and how to communicate with others. I tuned out the group session and just thought about home. I can't believe this happened to me. I don't get it; none of what happened was my fault. I just wish that things could have happened in a different way. I'm not crazy. I don't belong in this rehabilitation center or mental institution or whatever the fuck this place is. This place is too boring. They can throw perfectly sane people in here and making them turn insane because the lack of creativity and color in this place. I hate these nurses and I hate this place.

Please God, let a miracle happen and send me life.

* * *

**Okay so this is the end of chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review it if you please. Chapter two should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but it's out now so I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the story just the plot.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"I can't believe you're following through with this Alex." My younger brother, Max said as he embraced me in a big hug.

"I know but I've got to do this. She's been my best friend since we were four, she probably needs me." I said.

"But how do you know she still remembers you?" Max asked, a curious and confused look on his face.

I pondered at his question. What if she didn't remember me? I was now starting to regret the decision I've made. Maybe she doesn't even need anyone with her, she's probably doing fine down at the institute, right? I shook my head, clearing all the negative thoughts out of my mind. I have made up my mind; I'm going to follow through with this. Whether she remembers me or not I'm going to go there and enroll as a patient. She could be suffering and be in need of a friend. I promised her when we were younger I'd always be there for her and I'm going to keep my promise.

"I don't care if she doesn't remember me; I got to be there for her, Max."

I gave Max a quick hug before gathering my things and heading out the door to my mother waiting for me in her car. I took a deep breath before throwing my things in the backseat and taking a seat in the passenger's seat.

"You ready to go, sweetheart?" My mom asked me kindly.

I nodded my head as I leaned back in my seat, getting comfortable. I easily drifted off into deep thoughts. Mitchie's probably felt so forlorn for years. She's been by herself for so long. I've heard many rumors about her family abandoning her, relinquishing all rights to their daughter. As a kid I've always known Mitchie's parents as sweet and loving people. I never thought all this would happen. I always thought Mitchie and I would grow up together, go to the same high school, protect each other, be there for one another but I guess that didn't happen. This is my way of apologizing to her, I won't ever leave her again, and I'll be there for her through everything from now on whether she wants my help or not.

The car ride to the institute was grueling. It took a toll on me, considering I couldn't get any sleep because I was worrying about someone I haven't seen in fourteen years. I groaned as my mom pulled into the parking lot of the institute.

"Do I really have to get out the car now?" I whined.

My mom just leaned over me and opened the car door, signaling that I had to get out now. I groaned once again and lazily dragged myself out of my mom's car. I gathered my stuff from the back seat and walked up to the entrance. I looked around the building, it was huge but as I looked around it seemed very cold and dark. There was no color to be found anywhere other than white and light brown, which I don't necessarily consider a color. Chills get sent down my spine as the receptionist of the institute speaks up. She has a low and menacing voice that makes me skeptical about how safe and helpful this place was. Hold on Mitchie, I'll be with you soon, I hope. I have no idea if they paired two people for one room but I sure as hell prayed they did and if they did, I'd want to be put in a room with Mitchie. Only God knows how much I want that. I get snapped out of my thoughts when I feel my mom's cold hand against my bare forearm.

"Alex, dear, this kind lady needs to ask you a series of questions, is that okay?" I nodded my head before turning my attention to the lady at the front desk.

I examine her thoroughly, noticing her posture is slightly slouched and that she has what I assumed is a natural smug look on her face. I took a deep breath before answer the questions she asked me. The questions consisted of how old I am, my hobbies and other things related.

Once the questioning was done she entered all of my information into the computer and escorted me to my room after I said goodbyes to my mom. The receptionist told me that I'd be sharing a room and I just silently prayed to myself that the person I was rooming with would be Mitchie.

Soon enough we made it to my new room. She opened the door and slightly pushed me into the room locking up the door like a prisoner but she did mention before she left that my roommate and my new caretaker were at breakfast for the time being and that my care taker, whose name was apparently Sandy would bring me a plate of food.

As I looked around the room, taking it in, in all of its dull glory I noticed that there was only one bed so one of us were going to be sleeping on the floor and that most likely would be me. I sat down on the cold, hard tile floor and examined the room. There was a window parallel to the door and a clock parallel to the bed. There really wasn't much to this room, I mean it is a mental institution after but why is there only a minimum amount of color in here. Aren't we allowed to paint our own rooms? I've noticed that this is a big institute with such a small amount of people here, I'm pretty damn sure they don't get a lot of patients so why not let us paint our rooms? Someone could go crazy in a place like this, crazier than they already may be.

I was sat in my new room, sitting on the bed playing with my fingers until I heard the door creek open. I look up from fiddling with my hands to see a nurse that looked she was in her late thirties wearing a white gown with several pockets placed in different places and behind her I noticed a girl around my age with long, ebony black hair, chocolate brown eyes that captivated me, full pink lips and her body was breathtaking. The girl was curvy, with killer hips. My eyes traveled up and down her body, admiring and evaluating her. I got snapped out of my thoughts when the nurse cleared her throat. I looked down and blushed before returning my eyes to her.

"Hi." I said quietly, not really knowing if that was appropriate to say right now even though it was only a 'Hi'.

The nurse gave me a small smile. "Hi, I'm your care taker Sandy and this is your new roommate here, Mitchie."

My eyes lit up once she spoke the last word. I couldn't help but gush in excitement as I jumped up from where I was sitting, taking both Sandy and Mitchie by surprise.

"Do you remember me?" I asked Mitchie, excitement laced in my voice.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow and gave me a look as if I was crazy. I sighed and sat back down on the floor.

"We you used to be friends when we were like five but then I moved and couple years later I find out the girl I care most about is in this mental institution and I freak out."

I look Mitchie straight in the eyes as I tell her this and as I continue to talk her eyes grow wide, as if flashbacks are playing in her head.

"I-I remember you..." Mitchie walked to me and kneeled down to my level.

"A-Alex?" Her breathing was shaky and I swear I could hear her heart thumping outside of her chest.

I nodded my head and embraced her in a tight hug. She hesitated before wrapping her arms around me and returning the hug. Once she pulled away our eyes locked. Nothing else in the world mattered, I finally was reunited with my long lost best friend and nothing could change this warm, bubbly feeling I feel inside. Mitchie caught me off guard when she placed her hand over mine.

"Hey..." Mitchie breathed out.

I looked down at our hands and back to her face to realize she was crying. I guess I was crying to because I felt her thumb come in contact with my cheek, wiping away my tears. Her hands were so soft. Her touch sent indescribable chills down my spine.

"I can't believe it's really you..." She breathed out once again.

I nodded my head and gave her a small smile. "I thought you would need a friend here. I've heard so many rumors about you but I promise you I didn't believe any of them."

What she said next caught me completely off guard.

"You should believe them because most of them are all true." I looked at her with a shocked expression running across my face.

Without thinking I pulled my hand away from hers causing her to drop her head. She stood up but before standing up she made sure she mumbled 'You're just like everyone else.' loud enough for me to hear. I stood up as well and faced Sandy.

"Uh, hi." I greeted Sandy with a kind small as she did the same.

She seemed like a nice girl but I couldn't really think about all that I was too busy thinking about Mitchie. I had a feeling all those rumors were true but I didn't want to believe they were true and even if they were I wouldn't care, so why did I move my hand from hers and give her such and shocked look when I knew there was a very big possibility of all the rumors being true. I screwed up my new friendship with Mitchie before it even started.

"You must be Alex, I suppose." Sandy said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded my head, not really wanting to talk. I could feel Mitchie's eyes on me and it made me nervous for a reason I don't even know. I wonder what she's thinking. Does she hate me? Does she wish I would just go back to where I came from? What's running through that beautiful mind of hers? Beautiful? Where did that come from? I shook the continuous flow of thoughts out of my head and turned my attention back to Sandy who was apparently in the middle of a lecture.

"…So that's pretty much all you need to know about the place. It's lunch time so if you want I'll run down to the cafeteria and grab you some food?" I nodded my head.

I haven't even realized how hungry I was till she mentioned it and by the looks of what was on Mitchie's lunch tray, food here looked pretty good.

"Very well. I'll be back with your food in five to ten minutes tops. You can just sit here and socialize with Mitchie and when I get back I'll give you the run down on where you'll be sleeping." I nodded my head and gave her a quick wave before I heard the door close and I was left in the room with Mitchie.

Mitchie took her tray over to the bed, sat down and began eating. She didn't even glance at me. I let out a loud sigh which she also ignored before taking a seat in front of her on the floor.

"I'm sorry for the uh reaction I made, I mean… Uh, I don-" She cut me off.

I was glad she did because I didn't know what I was going to say other than sorry.

"Look, Alex, its fine. Everyone reacts that way, so it doesn't matter." I sighed, feeling both annoyed and angry at myself.

"No, it's not okay. I shouldn't have reacted that way and I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" I begged.

I didn't know why I was begging, maybe it was the fact that I desperately needed Mitchie's respect and acceptance, for she was the only reason I was here to begin with. I sighed as I looked up at Mitchie. She had a indescribable expression plastered on her face. Usually I'm able to read others like a book, but with her, I have no idea as to what she's feeling, let alone thinking. The room filled with a peaceful silence even though I knew both of us could feel the tension rising. I looked down at my hands, trying to think of something clever or nice to say but regardless of how long or hard I thought, I came up with nothing.

The moon had quickly taken over the sun as evening dropped. I looked out Mitchie and I's very small window to see a full moon. I smiled as I embraced my terrain. It wasn't the best view but it'll do. I turned my attention to Mitchie who was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Her hands were gracefully lying on her stomach and her hair was pushed up in a messy bun.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. All I could do was stare. Something about her was so captivating. She was like a drug, something you get hooked onto so easily that there's no hope in you stopping that drug. My eyes traveled up and down her body, admiring it. I hadn't even noticed Mitchie caught me staring until she cleared her throat rather loudly.

"Take a picture, it'll last a lot longer." Her voice had no emotion in her voice and as stood on my knees to get a better look at her face I noticed that she expressed no emotion in her facial expressions as well.

I sighed deeply as I pulled my sleeping bag from under Mitchie's bed and unraveled it. I could feel her eyes on me, watching my every move, from pulling out the sleeping bag to getting in it.

I snuggled into my sleeping bag trying to get as comfortable as possible before wishing Mitchie a good night and closing my eyes in attempt to sleep.

"Night." Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


End file.
